


warm white

by ph0sphenes



Series: a tight-knit family [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Tommy, Big Brother Technoblade, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Dadza, Gen, Modern Era, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They're a family your honor, first fic on ao3 :), how the hell do i tag, santa, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0sphenes/pseuds/ph0sphenes
Summary: in which techno and tommy stay up to see if they can catch sight of santa.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: a tight-knit family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	warm white

**Author's Note:**

> first story on here- super excited!! :)  
> i haven't written fanfiction in a hot minute, but sbi makes me feel some sort of way so i decided to come back. 
> 
> this is the first sort of oneshot in this "real world" AU. basically, this AU is gonna be set on earth without any minecraft elements (besides the game itself being a thing). it's in modern day, but there's no specific year lol. nothing in this series will be in order, and i'll probably explain the basis of what's going on in notes so it's mildly understandable lmao
> 
> anyways, enough of my rambling-- here's 3 y/o tommy and 8 y/o techno :)

Tommy chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly turned the black door knob, careful to not make any noise. He clutched the bright red throw blanket, which was draped over his shoulders, tight and slipped into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

The hallway was mostly pitch black besides the small LED night light near Wilbur’s room, which was towards the back of the hall. Phil had put it there when Wilbur was little, apparently, because the toddler would run to his room in the middle of the night due to nightmares. Tommy did it too, but he wouldn’t talk about it after he woke up the next morning.

The toddler trotted across the dark hardwood floor, his socks softening the noise of his normally loud footsteps. Once he rounded the corner to the living room, he stopped in his tracks. Lively blue eyes scanned the dimly lit room, trailing from the forest green couch to the tall pine tree wrapped with warm white lights in the corner of the room. Three presents laid under the tree, one for each of Phil’s boys. The cookies and milk still sat in the same place Tommy had laid them in earlier that evening. That could only mean–

_“Yes, I’m not too late!”_ Tommy thought as a large grin crossed his face.

The blonde scurried to the corner opposite the tree where a large, light gray chair stood. He tugged the blanket farther down his shoulders and gripped the arms of the chair, pulling it forward. A sharp creek came from the floorboards, causing him to immediately stop in his tracks.

_“Crap.”_

Almost immediately, the small click of a door opening echoed from the hall. Tommy crouched behind the chair and peeked around the side, praying he wasn’t about to get dragged back to bed.

* * *

Techno was already awake. It was something about Christmas Eve that just kept him and half of the country awake, he supposed. Every kid and their mother was dying to see what Santa had in store for them Christmas morning. 

Tonight, he was one of those kids. The small alarm clock on his bedside table read 12:04 A.M. and he was the farthest thing from tired. He was rolled onto his side, gazing through the window out at the dimly lit street. Snow glimmered into view as it passed through the light and fell onto the asphalt, painting the normally gray street a bright white. He wondered if anyone else was watching the snow with him, too. And that's exactly when he heard an odd screech from outside his room.

_“What in the world was that?”_ Techno thought as he sat up, eyes locked on his bedroom door. He crawled out of bed and shivered as his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. When he reached the door, he pressed his ear against it, straining to hear any other sort of noise. A small shuffling noise sounded through the wood. _“Wait—could it be..?”_

He immediately opened his door and tiptoed down the hall. His small hands gripped the corner of the wall as he peered into the living room. Nothing was different. No lack of cookies, no new presents, nothing—

“Psst, Techy!” a voice whisper-yelled from across the room.

Techno jumped.

His three-year-old brother crawled out from behind the gray chair, his frightened eyes now filled with excitement. He beckoned him over and gently pushed the chair a bit farther forward. Techno looked at him with confusion before walking over.

“What are you doing out here, Tommy? Y’know Dad said we aren’t allowed out here tonight,” Techno reminded the younger boy. He felt bad because he ventured out of his room too.

Tommy looked at him with an almost equally confused gaze. “Don’t you wanna see Santa?”

At that moment, Techno realized they had the same goal. He glanced at the tree, whose silvery ornaments shimmered in the glow of the Christmas lights. “Yeah,” he nodded, voice almost inaudible. “I do.”

Tommy grinned and slipped back behind the chair again, motioning his brother to follow. Techno joined him, plopping down onto the floor and sitting criss-cross. Once they were settled, the brunette pulled the chair further back and to the side, hiding them well but also giving them enough space to look out near the tree. After a brief moment of silence, Tommy decided to speak. Techno thought they silently agreed not to speak anymore as to not wake their dad, but, then again, he should’ve known the toddler never stops babbling.

“So, what did you ask Santa for?” Tommy questioned, turning to face the older boy.

Techno chewed on his lip before answering. “Well, I asked for one of those gaming consoles we saw at the store awhile ago. Y’know the blue and orange one?”

“The Switch, I think?”

“Yep, that’s the one,” Techno muttered with a nod. “I want it, but I think it’d be nice for all of us. I want to play against Wilbur on Mario Kart again like we did at Aunt Cara’s house.”

“I liked that one!” Tommy said a bit too loudly.

Techno immediately clasped a hand over the blonde’s mouth, eyes widening as a motion for him to be quiet. “‘Ya gotta be quiet, Toms. We can’t wake Dad.”

Tommy yawned behind his brother’s hand before he pulled it away in minor disgust. “Daddy is probably sleepin’,” he whispered as he pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders.

“You should probably be sleeping, too,” Techno replied. When he looked down at the blonde, he noticed his eyes beginning to droop. “Here, why don’t you rest a bit while I keep watch? I’ll wake you up if I see anything.”

Tommy glanced over at the tree for a moment, contemplating whether he should take up the boy’s offer. On one hand, he really wanted to be awake to catch a glimpse of the legendary Saint Nick, but on the other hand, he wanted to sleep really badly. Turning back to Techno, he looked at him with tired, pleading eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise. Now get some sleep, Tommy.”

A sleepy smile covered the blonde’s face as he tugged at his blanket again. He scooted over slightly until he was laying down on his side with his head in Techno’s lap. He muttered a barely audible “goodnight,” and Techno only responded by gently patting his shoulder. Soon, Tommy’s breathing slowed, and he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep. The brunette sat still, leaning back against the wall with his eyes locked onto the small part of the tree he could see. The only sound that interrupted the calm silence was the gentle blow of the wind just outside the window. Though he promised his baby brother that he would keep watch, he soon lost the fight to his closing eyes and drifted off as well.

* * *

By two in the morning, Phil knew his boys would be sound asleep. He gathered all their neatly wrapped presents; Techno’s red with gold ribbon, Wilbur’s navy with a snowflake pattern, and Tommy’s red and white stripes. Personally, he thought he did a good job. The wrapping paper seemed to match each boy fairly well.

Quietly, he stepped out into the hallway, a load of gifts under each arm. He managed not to drop them as he got to the living room, gently placing each down in a specific area so it looked nice. Why did he make it look nice even when he knew the boys would mess it all up in the morning? Truly, he didn’t know. It looked nice in pictures, he guessed. He made another trip back to his bedroom to grab more gifts and set them all out as well. Phil stood up and gazed around the room, looking proudly at his work before he noticed something a bit off. 

A small sliver of red fabric peeked out from behind the chair in the corner of the room. The blonde cocked an eyebrow as he locked his gaze on the material. When he stepped forward to take a peek behind the chair, the biggest smile crept onto his face.

Tommy had his signature red blanket stretched over the upper half of his body, and his head was resting on Techno’s legs. The eldest boy’s head was tipped back against the wall, mouth slightly agape. They both looked so _peaceful_. It was probably the most adorable thing Phil had ever seen.

He denied himself the urge to cover them both in a thicker blanket, knowing the movement would wake them and ruin the illusion he had tried so desperately to keep up. With one last glance, he turned away and silently trailed back to his bedroom. He set his alarm and fell asleep with a happy heart.

What a merry Christmas it was.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely friend, char :)  
> she's the best <3


End file.
